1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and providing information to a user based upon a user's present and desired positions as determined by a navigation device. The present invention more particularly relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus and computer usable program product for determining an optimal route for a user of a navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common usage of navigational devices has allowed travelers a greater degree of freedom and range than before. Many navigational devices have become available to aid the traveler in route selection between a starting place and a potential or a chosen destination. Most of these navigational devices typically calculate a shortest route based on time taken to reach the destination.
Other navigational device calculations consider the business hours of destination and warn the user if the estimated time of arrival (ETA) will be outside of the hours specified by the destination in order to meet the open time of destination. Still other navigational devices may add a selectable delay time to wait for an obstacle en route to be cleared, such as when waiting for a train to pass, to be factored into the arrival time calculation.
Still other navigational devices have the capability to request and receive current traffic conditions for the route in question and to factor the traffic delay into the routing estimation. In a similar manner, other route predictions may include use of factors such as road repair and the use of detours to be used in the calculation of routes.
Typically, current devices and calculations appear to be most suited for the road traveler and focused on the traveling of the highways and streets.